Toda La Vida
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: A veces vivir es duro, pero hay momentos por los que vale la pena esperar. YAOI - SANJI, ZORO - SPOILERS


_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**ADVERTENCIAS **_

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_No quiero traumar a nadie que lo lea pensando que es otra cosa._

_Continúa leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Categoría:**__ One Piece_

_**Tipo:**__ Yaoi (Romance explicito hombre x hombre)_

_**Pareja: **__Sanji x Zoro_

_**Genero:**__ Romance_

_**Clasificación:**__Mayores de 10 años_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas de Mara:**_

_Hace tiempo que tenia deseos de escribir una historia como esta, pero supongo que no se podía dar. Ahora finalmente la he escrito. Espero que les guste, se que hay varias historias ya, que se basan en el final de Triller Bark, incluso, creo que yo escribí una. Pero el anime y una canción de mi cantante favorito, han puesto a mi musa a trabajar.  
_

_Empieza en primera persona, luego en tercera y así sucesivamente. Espero que eso se entienda bien, también espero que se entienda quien es el que piensa cuando esta en primera persona._

_Ojala les guste, aunque sea un poco, que seguro esta un poco raro porque la escuela y el trabajo me traen un poco loca ^^;_

_

* * *

_

_**FANFIC: "Toda la Vida." (Sanji x Zoro)**_

_

* * *

_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Toda La Vida**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Estoy cansado.

__

En mi cabeza se repiten varias escenas, los últimos recuerdos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Quería proteger a Luffy, es mi capitán, protegerlo es mi deber.

Quería cuidar de todos... son mis nakama... mi familia.

Mi familia...

Todos, tan imperfectos como yo, cada uno con sus cualidades y sus manías, infantiles, locas, peculiares... y aun con todo eso, saben aceptarse, saben valorarse, y saben respetar las diferencias...

Las familias son así... creo...

Al menos, siempre las imagine así, con gente que me aceptara tal cual soy, sin ningún problema, sin miradas disimuladas de desprecio, sin las charlas por lo bajo discutiendo las causas de mi condición.

Aun, al recordar cuando mi padre me descubrió jugando con el maquillaje de mamá, me duele el pecho, y me dan ganas de llorar.

No fue un momento muy agradable en mi vida... luego, las peleas entre ellos, los gritos, los golpes... ella siempre terminaba llorando, y a hurtadillas me mimaba.

Cuando ella murió, tuve que irme... no habría tolerado quedarme con él.

En el dojo, siempre disimule.

Aun recuerdo lo que me costaba que no se me fueran los ojos en las regaderas, y como miraba disimuladamente a aquellos compañeros a los que consideraba atractivos.

Fue una época dura, no porque no me sintiera querido, sino por lo pesado que se volvía con los años, el disimular.

A los 16 años me fui...

Los rumores comenzaban a rondarme, jamás mostré interés en ninguna de las chicas del pueblo, supongo que fue esa la razón, porque en cuanto al comportamiento y al vestido, siempre trate de ser lo más descuidado que pude... aun lo sigo siendo.

Supongo que hay algunas cosas que no cambian.

...

Mi primera vez... no es un recuerdo muy grato.

Me dolió mucho, y cuando comenzaba a disfrutar, él ya había terminado... no he tenido buenos amantes.

...

Recuerdo que cuando Luffy y yo zarpamos juntos, se lo dije... también comencé a decirle algo de que si prefería buscar a otro espadachín... pero no me dejo continuar, y me sonrió, de esa manera tan cristalina como solo él sabe hacerlo, y me dijo: "puedes querer a quien tu quieras, a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto".

Es mi mejor amigo.

El primer amigo verdadero que tengo... pero ahora no es el único.

Sin darme cuenta como, se fueron multiplicando...

Por eso no podía permitir que los lastimaran... nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

...

Y luego él...

No recuerdo haberme asustado tanto en mi vida, como en el momento que lo vi de pie, y que lo oí...

No sé cuales hayan sido sus motivaciones, lo único que se, es que me dio más miedo que el muriera, que cualquier otra cosa que haya pasado en mi vida.

Lo amo.

Así de simple.

Se que es un idiota, un mujeriego, y que esta enamorado de Nami, pero aun así, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Amo todo en él, sus idioteces, su voz, su manera de caminar, incluso, esas cejas tan extrañas que tantos motivos nos han dado para discutir, para poder obtener su atención, aunque no de la manera que me gustaría.

Luego de absorber el daño de Luffy en mi cuerpo, no esperaba que fuera él quien me buscara, no espera oírlo y verlo tan preocupado por mi, y no esperaba desplomarme en sus brazos, menos aun, que me sujetara con tanta firmeza y me aferrara a él, del modo en que lo hizo. Me sentía tan bien ahí, que por un momento pensé que si moría, era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Una vez escuche, que las personas generalmente pasan toda su vida buscando su lugar, y que difícilmente lo encuentran. Yo me puedo dar el lujo de decir que encontré el lugar perfecto para mí, el lugar en el que me siento seguro y cómodo, el lugar donde creo que no me molestaría mostrarme vulnerable una vez más, y donde sin duda, podría pasar el resto de mi vida...

Aunque... ahora creo que debería dejar de pensar, y descansar un poco.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ngh...

El sonido escapó de los labios de Zoro, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus ojos, para cubrirse la luz que estaba entrando por algún lugar.

- Ya era tiempo que despertaras.

El espadachín abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, para encontrarse con la calmada expresión de fumador que solía tener el rubio. No esperaba que fuera él quien lo estuviera cuidando, pero le alegraba que fuera así,

- Hmp... – fue todo lo que el moreno pudo hacer salir de sus labios, aun se sentía cansado, y no quería pelear con el cocinero.

- Sé lo que hiciste – le comentó el rubio con simpleza, al tiempo que exhalaba el humo de sus pulmones.

Zoro se limito a girar el rostro y mirarlo.

- Yo también pude haberlo hecho.

El moreno desvió la vista hacia el techo.

- No – sentencio reacio -. Nunca lo hubiese permitido.

- No es justo – se quejó el cocinero, echando la cara hacia otro lado, para no mirarlo ni ser visto -, no deberías intentar cargar con el peso de todos.

- No lo hago – respondió con un suspiro -, es solo que...

- Amas a Luffy – terminó el cocinero por él.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de forma exagerada, e intento incorporarse por la sorpresa, sin embargo, el dolor lo devolvió a la cama.

- ¡Ngh! – se quejó en cuanto estuvo en la cama otra vez.

- No seas idiota y quédate acostado – le ordenó Sanji al tiempo que se ponía en pie -. Iré a decirle a Luffy que estas bien, para que venga a verte – se permitió una sonrisa nostálgica en cuanto le dio la espalda al moreno -. Seguramente es a él a quien esperabas ver.

- Si no me pareciera estúpido...

La voz de Zoro hizo a Sanji detenerse, expectante.

- Podría jurar que estas celoso.

El corazón de Sanji comenzó a latir de manera desbocada. Tan rápido y tan fuerte, que por un momento tuvo miedo de que Zoro pudiera escucharlo.

- Tienes razón, es una estupidez – respondió automáticamente, mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

- Lo sabía - admitió el espadachín, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sonreía con tristeza -. No llames a Luffy – le pidió con voz pausada -, estoy cansado, y ya he visto a la persona que deseaba ver.

El cocinero se detuvo en la puerta, y se volvió a mirar al espadachín, con expresión sorprendida. Sin embargo, el moreno había comenzado a roncar, dejándole claro que se había dormido.

Su respiración se comenzó a tranquilizar mientras lo observaba...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Se ve cansado... seguramente lo esta._

Verlo dormir siempre ha sido uno de mis placeres, aunque jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, últimamente tengo la sensación de que Robin chan sospecha un poco.

Al dormir, son los únicos momentos en los que parece vulnerable, aunque se que siempre esta alerta de cualquier peligro, como si tuviera una especie de radar.

Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí me pareció el hombre más macho y descuidado del mundo.

Pensé que era un cretino idiota por la manera tan tosca en que le hablaba, y trataba a Nami san.

Bien dicen que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Rumbo a la isla natal de mi querida pelirroja, recuerdo que le pregunte a Luffy porque tenia en su tripulación a un hombre como él, creo que le dije algo de que era el tipo de hombre que dejaba a alguna pobre damisela llorando en cualquier puerto.

Mi capitán se echo a reír y me lo dijo, que a Zoro le gustaban los hombres...

A partir de ese día, inevitablemente comencé a sentir una admiración enorme por todos, especialmente por el cabeza de alga. Sin embargo, no es algo que planee decirle jamás. Se quedara guardado en mi interior, junto a todo lo que no me atrevo a contar...

De pequeño, mi gusto por los hombres me trajo muchos problemas en casa. Mi madre siempre me lo reprocho, y a mi padre no lo conocí.

Supongo que fue por eso por lo que me embarque como aprendiz de chef en aquel barco...

Estaba huyendo...

...

Siempre preferí las tareas artísticas y delicadas. Eso de pelear o aprender deportes nunca llamo mi atención, y como cocinero de barco, sabia que nadie se burlaría de mi, ni tampoco me harían sentir mal por no ser como el resto de los chicos.

Luego que me fui con Zeff, puedo decir que me sentí aceptado por primera vez.

No recuerdo que nadie me juzgara o reprochara nada, pero una vez escuche por error una conversación entre los cocineros, dudando de "mi hombría"...

No quería que me rechazaran como las personas de mi pueblo, por eso me acosté con una clienta.

Debo admitir que no lo disfrute mucho, incluso, poner a mi cuerpo "a punto" me costo demasiado trabajo.

...

Cuando el viejo se enteró, me echó una buena bronca, peleamos por un largo rato.

A la noche fue a mi cuarto y habló seriamente conmigo sobre el sexo y la protección. Recuerdo que me dijo que no debía hacer las cosas para sentirme aceptado, y que cuando estuviera listo para hacer algo, que lo hiciera con una persona que realmente me gustara...

Ahora que lo pienso, el viejo dijo "persona", y no "mujer". Tal vez el ya sabia de mis verdaderas inclinaciones, pero nunca me forzó a que le contara nada.

Fue el mejor padre que pude haber deseado.

...

Jamás he aceptado abiertamente, ante nadie, que me gustan los hombres.

Nunca he tenido relaciones con ninguno, y pese a que deseo contárselo a mis nakama, no tengo él valor para hacerlo.

Por eso admiró a Zoro, porque él lo admite...

Creo que por eso termine enamorado de él.

Porque es fuerte y seguro... ojala yo tuviera algo de esa seguridad.

...

Brook dijo admirarnos a ambos por nuestro valor, pero yo no hice más que quedar como un idiota.

No es que estuviera listo para morir, es que deseaba tanto proteger a este espadachín imbécil...

Al final, no pude hacerlo.

Sin duda, Zoro es el más firme de todos.

Por eso lo amo.

...

Sus palabras de hace un momento han hecho a mi corazón emocionarse, sin embargo, aun soy demasiado inseguro, temo estar confundido y no tengo el valor de preguntarle.

Pero me gustaría volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los ojos de Zoro volvieron a abrirse con dificultad, y al pasear su mirada por la habitación, volvió a cruzarla con la de Sanji. Una leve risita se escapó de sus labios.

- ¿De que te ríes? – inquirió desconcertado el cocinero.

- Siempre eres tu el que hace guardia cuando despierto.

- Soy el único que ha hecho guardia – aclaró sin pensar mientras colocaba la comida, que le había preparado, a un lado de la cama.

El espadachín parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué?

Sanji lo miró, y no logró evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Zoro miró la comida y sintió que sus propias mejillas ardían, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir de prisa.

- ¿Por qué… - se mordió el labio inferior cuando el cocinero alzo la mirada hacía él, se conocían muy bien, y sabia que Sanji se había percatado que iba a preguntar otra cosa – te ofreciste en mi lugar?

El rubor en las mejillas de Sanji se hizo más fuerte.

- Te lo dije – respondió mecánicamente -, aun no haz cumplido tu sueño.

- Tu tampoco – espetó el espadachín, nada convencido con aquella respuesta.

Hubo un extraño silencio en ese momento, el cual no supieron exactamente cuanto duro.

- Mi sueño no es más importante que el tuyo – le dijo Zoro, para romper el silencio y para intentar desaparecer la tensión que comenzaba a cosquillarle todo él cuerpo, poniéndolo demasiado nervioso.

- Quería protegerte – explicó Sanji, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver el rubor en su cara.

- ¿P- protegerme? – inquirió el moreno, notando como el tamborileo de su corazón comenzaba a andar más y más aprisa.

- Eso fue lo que dije – reconoció el rubio, no queriendo repetirlo, pues tenia miedo que su corazón se le saliera del pecho.

- ¿Por qué?

Sanji cerró los ojos, regañándose mentalmente por haber sido tan obvio, pero en ese momento, le perecía tonto intentar retractarse. Respiró profundamente, y se mordió el labio inferior antes de decirlo.

- Estoy enamorado de ti...

El silencio que reino la habitación luego de esa confesión, fueron los segundos más largos y angustiantes en la vida del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo, fueron los momentos en los que más libre se había sentido en su vida. Por primera vez había tenido el valor de decir lo que realmente había en su corazón.

Zoro tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sintió a su corazón detenerse de golpe, para comenzar a latir aun más de prisa, casi de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama, ignorando completamente el dolor que sintió en el cuerpo, y rodeó la misma para alcanzar los hombros del rubio, y hacerlo girar hacia él,

Sus miradas se cruzaron, un poco inseguras, pero llenas de ansias y esperanza. Inevitablemente, mirando los labios del otro, y antes siquiera de pensar como había sucedido, se besaron.

Primero con timidez, pero al notar la respuesta y las ansias del otro, comenzaron a hacerlo con más ansias, con más deseo, con mucha más intensidad, de manera que sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar con frenesí y desesperación.

Zoro rodeo la cintura del rubio, y esté enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno.

De alguna manera, terminaron en la cama, Sanji sobre Zoro, besándose aun con la misma desesperación loca con la que un naufrago bebe el agua al llegar a tierra, con el mismo deseo con el que un viajera añora su hogar, con el mismo amor con el que se reciben dos amantes separados.

Fue un beso largo, dulce y sumamente gratificante...

Sanji se incorporo ligeramente, apartando el cabello de su cara para poder mirar a Zoro a los ojos. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, y sus miradas expresaban claramente la devoción mutua que sentían.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, en silencio, envolviéndose con la mirada, y sonriendo como un par de niños en navidad, tras recibir el regalo que deseaban.

- Yo también te amo – murmuró Zoro con voz pausada.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente, cerrado los ojos con ternura y luciendo sumamente radiante ante los ojos de su amado.

- Me alegra saberlo.

Zoro echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y suspiró encantado.

- ¿Podemos dejar el resto para otro día? – preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a su cocinero una vez más -. Aun estoy cansado por la pelea.

- Por supuesto – respondió Sanji, sonriendo aun más ampliamente -, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

El moreno rio ligeramente, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Eso era cierto, tenían toda la vida por delante, puesto que ahora que al fin se tenían el uno al otro, no planeaban dejarse ir.

**FIN**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Por ultimo:**_

_Creo que quedo un poco cursi, pero espero que les gustara un poco ^___^._

_  
Hasta otra!!_


End file.
